Search engines are a popular method of discovering information. Traditionally, search engines crawl documents in a corpus, generate an inverted index for the documents, and use the index to determine which documents are responsive to a search query. Search results commonly include a title from a responsive document and a snippet of text from the document that includes one or more of the search terms in the query. Such snippets are not natural language results and typically fail to provide a complete, easily understood answer to non-factual questions where there is no one correct answer. While a user can select the link associated with the snippet to view the context of the snippet in the original document to determine whether the identified information is adequate, this slows the user experience and involves additional effort on the part of the user to receive an answer to a non-factual question.